1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rating label manufacturing method and a rating label manufacturing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rating labels are affixed to many industrial products such as electronics devices. This rating label is a label that shows rating information such as a rated voltage, and/or various permission marks. In some cases, a designer of a product individually determines the layout of the rating label, based on the rating information such as the rated voltage, and/or based on the permission mark. Meanwhile, items to be shown on the rating label, the rating information, and the permission mark are determined by respective governments or the like. Accordingly, even in the case of the same products, it is necessary to manufacture different labels in accordance with the destinations to which the products are shipped.
However, when a designer of a product individually determines layouts of rating labels that become different from each other depending on the shipment destinations, not only the layout determination takes time, but also the layouts of the rating labels are not standardized. Further, required times or periods for obtaining various permissions are different from each other, and there is a possibility that contents, conditions or the like of required permissions are changed. In such a case, in prompt response to this, a new rating label that shows required information needs to be manufactured.